


The Unlocked Door

by heroiccaptain



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, New Year's Eve, POV John Watson, Period-Typical Legal Homophobia (referenced), Romantic Fluff, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: When Mycroft invites his brother and Doctor Watson to spend the New Year's Eve in the countryside, the New Year's Eve Eve offers an unusual adventure to the doctor in the detective's quarters.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The Unlocked Door

Mycroft had invited them to stay at his country house during New Year's Eve this year and since London had been awfully quiet in the criminal area that December, Holmes and Watson accepted the invitation.

Their hands entwined during the whole trip to the countryside, sharing secret demonstrations of affection, an affection that had been most explicitly expressed between the two of them in the previous holiday season. 

"Ah, Watson, we're here" 

"My dear brother Sherlock! Doctor Watson" 

"Mycroft, hello", Holmes answered politely.

"Hello. Happy holidays" 

"To you too, Doctor" 

After the typical greetings, they sat by the fire. Watson could clearly see Holmes was still shivering even with a blanket wrapped around him so he efficiently managed to pick up another one from the chest and place it around the detective, who thanked him with a kind smile and eyes that said more than a simple "thank you". Mycroft was standing in the back of the room, analysing the whole scene. 

“We’re short on staff this week, gentlemen. I do not like to have many people lingering through the house, especially when I have guests" 

"We understand, Mycroft", Holmes spoke in the name of the couple.

"Shall I get acquainted with the cook, then?", Watson joked, in his usual polite manner. 

Holmes laughed lightly. "Yes, my dear friend", he always used those words when he meant to be romantically affectionated, "go there and guarantee your tea will be as you enjoy it" 

He smiled at the brothers and left them alone in the room, going towards the kitchen.

"Excuse me, may I come in?"

In a matter of minutes, the reduced kitchen staff was extremely fond of the kind doctor that ended up not only discussing his tea habits, but pastries, cakes and one secret recipe of pie he was sure Mrs. Hudson would appreciate it back home. 

"You see, Doctor, it's the right amount of butter and milk that makes this sweet bread be perfect", Mrs. Patmore pointed out proudly. 

He watched closely as the bread dough was a crime scene. A quite delicious one, for what he figured. 

"Come to the study, Sherlock. There's a matter I want to discuss with you" was what he heard in the distance while the cook showed him the right amount of milk that needed to be poured. 

He could have left the kitchen anytime he wanted to, he certainly didn't feel as an intruder when it came to the Holmes' family matters. Nonetheless, he thought it was better for the brothers to have a moment on their own. Sherlock would surely call him, if he was needed. Not that he would miss the opportunity of grabbing a piece of bread as soon as it left the oven, that is.

The table was set for a light supper. It was New Year's Eve Eve so they wouldn't be up till midnight just yet. 

Holmes made sure to tell Mycroft two of their latest cases, as Watson watched him attentively. 

_ Will he ever look less charming when discussing the matters of deduction? For me, he won't. Ever.  _

_ The way his eyes are full with excitement as he unravels the story, his voice so firm narrating every logical step. His innuendos when he mentions my participation and the "friend" joke that never gets less amusing.  _

_ Beautiful. My beautiful partner. _

"Wasn't that right, Watson? Two ribs broken as he fell down the stairs?" 

"Hum? Yes, Holmes. Precisely" 

Mycroft watched their interactions carefully.

"I shall write a couple of letters, gentlemen", the host said as they finished drinking the Port. "I figure you two might want to go on a walk around the green fields tomorrow morning so I'll see you in breakfast" 

"Well, most certainly!", Watson replied excitedly as he quite enjoyed countryside walks and Holmes nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you for the hospitality, Mycroft. I'm having a lovely time. Goodnight." 

"You're welcome, Doctor Watson. Goodnight" 

As Mycroft left them alone in the hall, Sherlock quickly went up the stairs, pulling his doctor gently by the wrist. 

"Come", Holmes guided him towards his quarters. 

"Holmes, we can't. We're not at Baker Street" 

"Please, doctor. It's such a cold night" 

He looked at him in a way that it was most certainly not accidental. 

_ Could I ever say no to him? When I want him this madly?  _

"Let's be quiet, then", Watson agreed with a beam, closing the guest room door, which had no lock whatsoever, behind him. A risk well taken by the doctor.

They tried to be quiet. Tried. Watson helped Sherlock undress trying to be less eager than he usually was, but when he got to unbutton the final buttons of his white shirt, he couldn't get a grip of himself and as an army captain, attacked most eagerly and passionately his target. He placed a long kiss on his neck as his first offense. Then, on his shoulder. And on his collarbone. And on his jaw. 

_ All of those anatomy lessons were worthy just to name every single place of his body where I want to place a kiss. Where I want to place my entire devotion over and over again. For as long life allows me to. _

Holmes closed his eyes with affection and held the doctor's waist tight, letting his fingers run through the body of the man, half undressing him next while the doctor helped him put on his blue pajamas.

"Come, let me keep you warm, my dear", Watson guided the detective to the bed, where he pulled the covers and caressed Sherlock's thigh while he placed a kiss on Watson's forehead.

"Your company is the best medicine for a cold night, my dear..."

"...Friend?", Watson joked.

Holmes smiled. "Ha! My dear lover. My partner and intimate lover, Doctor Watson"

"Sounds appropriate”

"Elementary", Holmes saluted Watson's lips right afterwards. 

Watson kissed him back. “Indeed, my love”. And he kissed him again. He kept kissing him as their bodies moved closer, both men losing their senses, touching each other, allowing their cocks to greet. 

_ God, what is that he does to me? _

Watson felt the pleasure of each touch and made sure to place countless kisses on Holmes’ neck, holding him by the waist, cherishing him wholeheartedly. 

The door was opened.

"Sherlock, I think that-", Mycroft began to say.

Watson removed the arm that was resting on Sherlock's waist as a response to the shock of hearing Mycroft’s voice. 

A shiver went up his spine, passing through all the bones he knew how to name for sure but in that moment he could never be able to remember a single one of them.

Mycroft was standing there in Holmes' quarters, waiting reflectively for a response from his brother, both ignoring the doctor's presence and acknowledging it fully. 

"Yes, Mycroft?", Sherlock tried to keep it natural. 

Watson kept staring at the ceiling. 

_ What shall I do? I can’t move! _

He couldn't be there. Not there in Holmes' room at this hour of the night, filling him with tender kisses, passionate kisses, sharing affection with each other. It wasn’t exactly illegal, but surely the circumstances weren’t the best. He knew what an eye witness meant in their case. 

Mycroft looked at them for a second. "I should send a letter to Scotland Yard" 

"No!', Watson shouted. 

"John…"

"Holmes, I won't let them ruin you. Not you, not your mind nor your name. I'll go in peace knowing you're safe. This is what I had in mind in case this day ever arrived " 

"John, I-"

He held the detective's hands and kissed them tenderly. "I am certain of what I'm doing, my love. Take care of yourself. If not for your sake, for mine then". He leaned closer to Holmes to whisper in his ear. "I'm yours, always yours". 

Sherlock smiled in response, unable to say a word. 

Taking a deep breath, he sat and turned to the other brother. "You can take me now" 

"Are you planning on going anywhere in this weather, Doctor Watson?", Mycroft pointed out nonchalantly.

"Aren't you going to send a letter to Scotland Yard for them to come arrest me?" 

"Arrest you?!". He bursted into laughter. 

Holmes couldn't contain his own laughter and a confused Watson looked at the two brothers, unaware of what was so hilarious. There was no reason why they should be treating this matter this lightly. It certainly wasn't. 

"Doctor Watson, Sherlock never told me you were such a comedian" 

"I-, I don't understand. These circumstances surely..."

"...are understandable on my behalf. One does not spend hours at the Diogenes without knowing a thing or two of certain members who enjoy Turkish baths. Not that was my first encounter with the matter. I was aware my little brother didn't fancy women from a very young age and I was proven to be correct. I do not judge, Doctor Watson. What do I have to judge, in the first place, Doctor? It's nothing of my concern" 

Watson's eyes were watery and as he felt a firm grip on his hand, he turned to look at his side to a reassuring Sherlock. The tension left his shoulders and he started to breathe normally. 

"Thank you, Mycroft", he closed his eyes and released the tip of the blanket he had been holding tight this whole time. 

"Yes, thank you, Mycroft. A letter to Scotland Yard, you said?", Sherlock replied to his brother.

"Yes, quite. I'll send it first thing in the morning so I came to discuss the details with you, but well, I’ll let you know of the details when you're awake. See you at breakfast, gentlemen", he stated as he left the room.

"Scotland Yard?" 

"A particular matter he discussed with me while you were in the kitchen before supper" 

"Oh. But I thought-"

"My brother couldn't care less about romantic aspects, whatever they are. I was trying to tell you, John" 

"I thought there was no time left" 

"Hum". Holmes looked at him seriously but soon a smile started to form on his lips. "It was quite entertaining"

Watson smiled at him, recovering from the adrenaline. 

In a matter of seconds they bursted into a quiet, intimate laughter, pressing their foreheads together.

“Oh, Holmes”, he sighed in relief.

"Watson. You would have actually surrendered yourself to protect me" 

"Why, do you doubt me?" 

"Not at all. Not for a second, my dear. However, as amusing as tonight's comedy was, I shall make sure you never have to do so. I know you've thought about it and so have I. Never, John". He kissed the doctor's hand gently.

Watson kissed his forehead in return. 

“Now, doctor, how shall you name this unforeseen and most secret adventure?”, Holmes caressed his arm. 

“Well, I think ‘The Unlocked Door’ is appropriate. What do you think?” 

“Hum. It is your story, doctor” 

“Well, it happened in your quarters” 

As their laughter led to a kiss, Watson embraced his lover in his arms and fell asleep feeling the touch of Holmes’ fingers on his hand. It was indeed a cold night, but they had made it warm. 

There were no worries for tomorrow, only the promise of a pleasant walk around the countryside, Mrs. Patmore’s bread for tea and the company of each other, as they embraced the adventure of the year that was about to begin. Together, of course.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to share this story before 2020 was over and I'm glad I'm posting it now. It makes my heart warm to write about them, hope it feels like that for you too. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, of course and please allow me to wish you all a warm New Year's Eve and a happy 2021!  
> Thank you.


End file.
